What Happened When I Lied
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: If you asked me whether or not I liked Natsume Hyuuga, I would have a straight face. Then, I would say, "No." However, I would be lying.
1. Lie 1: When I Found Out

**I just suddenly had this new idea for a story when I was falling asleep at 12 AM, and I just **_**had **_**to write it down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

If you asked me whether or not I liked Natsume Hyuuga, I would have a straight face.

Then, I would say, "No."

However, I would be lying.

It's been quite a while since I've had the courage to even think about this, but yes, I like Natsume Hyuuga.

Now shut up and don't tell anyone else.

This is not some stupid shoujo manga where the main character would eventually end up with the cute guy. No, it's not. In fact, it's not one bit close.

I think he has a feeling that I like him, but on the other hand, I have a feeling that he likes me.

I was really happy, but then I knew that he was a flirt. He tries to impress a new girl practically every week.

So I know I have no chance. Did I even mention that he is younger than me by 4 months? I know that it's the 21st century, but I'm one of those people that like it when the guy is older than the girl... you know? **(AN: I know, I know, Natsume really is older than Mikan... But I had to do this... Otherwise, it would seem WAY too simple... Hehe...)**

I was recently tracing down his every flirt, move, and my conclusion, so far:

He likes my best friend.

If you ever read about the previous chronicles in my life, I know you're shaking your head and thinking, _Hotaru?! Natsume and Hotaru?!_

Well, let's just say Hotaru changed quite a bit. She is now really popular, now that her cold nature has decreased by about 36 percent. I can't say I'm not jealous of her, but hey, it's life, isn't it?

It was during Dangerous Abilities Class when I asked Natsume, "Hey Natsume, do you like Hotaru?"

He smirked. But no answer. Determined to find out, I remembered what Misaki-senpai had always told me about boys: _Look at his face._

So I did. Except the sun was directly in my eyes. I moved to a new, shadier spot with the automatic fireball I was suppose to nullify.

"Natsume, do you like Hotaru?"

Smirk. No answer. But…

…he was blushing.

"Ah-ha, so you do!"

If you asked me whether I was hurt, I would have a straight face.

Then, I would say, "No."

However, I'd still be lying. Lying big-time.


	2. Lie 2: When I Reacted

**I'm confident in finishing this story…**

**But that's what I always say.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Okay.

Natsume was blushing, meaning that he DID like Hotaru. I would be lying if I said I was fine with it, but I wasn't _exactly_ heart-broken.

But still. You want to cry when you find out your crush for the past 5 years likes your best friend, right?

Well, I did want to cry. But I didn't. I left Natsume alone and concentrated on nullifying the fireball.

I was in the middle of succeeding when I felt a shadow next to me. I turned around, suddenly face-to-face with Natsume Hyuuga.

He had a serious expression on, which made him look even cuter if you asked me. But anyway, I nonchalantly asked him, "What?"

"Was it _that_ obvious?"

I immediately caught on, despite the fact that my heart was still in total shock.

"Well, DUH."

Okay, I was lying. It wasn't really, because he was such a flirt, but if you had an immense crush on him, and you observed him every chance you get, I guess you would have an immediate suspicion towards every single female he talked to.

His expression relaxed all of a sudden, and I found myself looking at a pitiful Natsume.

"Well, she'll never like me, so--"

I knew Hotaru well enough that if she ever had to partner up with a boy, she would have Natsume first on her list. Not that she liked him, it was just that he was pretty popular and cool, and a whole lot better than Kitsune-me and Koko-chan, who never seem to mature.

"You have a chance," I found myself say, "I can't say anymore, because I'll be betraying my best friend, but please, please, take this from your crush's best friend."

_Seriously. What the heck am I doing?_

Okay, maybe setting up my best friend and my crush wasn't exactly the thing my heart wanted. But another section in my heart wanted everybody to be happy. I may be the Queen of Sappiness, but hey, life's WAY much more easier that way.

Natsume lifted an eyebrow slightly.

"It'll never happen. Like that time, when she bumped into me, I desperately wanted to hug her, but my arms were frozen by my sides. I think she felt bad that time."

Okay, maybe _Natsume_ didn't know Hotaru that well.

"Well, cheer up. I'm sure you have a chance, and you can make that hug up to her any other time."

"I guess."

He looked so dejected that time, it made my heart skip a beat. But I had to give up on him.

I turned away, and surprisingly, managed to nullify the fireball in a click. I placed the warm piece of rock in my hands onto the table and ran out the door.

_Holy shit... Kami-sama, whatever you do, remind me to stay away from Natsume. Please._

* * *

**Sugoi!**

**It seems to me I'm doing pretty well in writing romance. I thought I was an amateur too. :D WHOOT**


	3. Lie 3: What I Accidently Saw

**Waii~ Ganbatte ne~~~~~ xD;;**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

That night, I snuck into Hotaru's room. She barely looked up as the door closed with a small _click_.

"Ne… Hotaru…"

No comment.

"Natsume likes you."

No comment.

"He told me today."

"Yeah, right," she nonchalantly replied, still reviewing the blackmail pictures of the day. It was only with me did Hotaru show me the her that was present 5 years ago... The side that she hides from most of the class.

One bad thing about this. Hotaru doesn't know that I like Natsume.

"Well, he does. And he thinks he has no chance."

"Sure," she replied sarcastically.

Our serious conversation ended when she showed me an embarrassing picture of Ruka in a swarm of animals. We laughed very hard, and soon, our chat was forgotten. It was only with me did Hotaru show me her real self.

However, when I returned to my dorm that night, I suddenly remembered about Natsume and Hotaru. In the safety of my room, I cried. Small tears. But they were sad, alright.

I let myself drop onto my bed limply, and tears slowly came out in patterns, wetting the new bedding I just brought at Central Town.

I am upset. Upset at no one apparently.

_It's not Hotaru's fault Natsume likes her. I mean, she's smart, popular, and pretty. Natsume's heart got stolen by Hotaru, it's no one's fault. I'll just look for someone else._

I sobbed myself to sleep. Although I was seriously overtaken by sorrow, and depressed, it felt good after I let it all out. That night, I slept soundly...

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

I may not have responded to Mikan's ramblings when she came into my room, but I certainly heard her, alright.

The next morning, before the classes started, I set out to confirm things with Mr. Hyuuga, who, like always, was dozing off under his tree.

"Oi, wake up."

He woke up, fazed.

"NO. I'm not helping. If you need rabbits, go bother Ruka yourself"

Oh. Not that blackmail business. Surprised he remembered, though.

"What in the world did you tell Mikan? She told me that you liked me."

Hyuuga straightened his posture.

"That idiot actually told you?"

"You think? I thought you knew Mikan pretty well..."

"She was bugging me about it yesterday, and I didn't say anything. She has a suspicion I had a crush on you, so I played along."

I knew something was up. Mikan was gullible like no one other.

I laughed.

"She said that you thought you didn't have a chance…"

Hyuuga smirked.

"She's right," Hyuuga replied, "I don't have a chance against Ichigo-kara."

Whoa. A plan was forming in my head. Hyuuga likes Mikan, Mikan doesn't know.

I smirked.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Surprisingly, I felt quite refreshed when I woke up in the morning. I washed my face and inspected myself in the mirror. Good. No significant trace of tears.

I flew all the way to school using an Alice stone I had to seal on our last mission for Persona.

I opened the door to my classroom.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY~!!!!"

The usual chorus of "Ohayou" from Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko greeted her. None from Hotaru, Ruka, and (heart-beat) N…Natsume.

O…oh well.

I walked to my desk, releasing the Fly Alice stone and placing it in my pocket.

"Ne, Mikan, do you have anything planned this afternoon?" Hotaru asked, her eyes glinting.

"Um… I have Cleaning Duty… Why?"

"Oh. Nothing."

Knowing Hotaru, nothing wasn't nothing. Nothing was definitely _something_.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

After the last class was over, I rushed out the door to make the preparations. Not that I had to hurry, anyway. Mikan had cleaning duty.

Anyhow, I nestled safely in my hiding spot with a jar of crab brains while I waited.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Cleaning duty went fairly smooth.

I felt as light as a feather.

Okay, maybe not. I still wasn't over Natsume.

But you still better shut up. Tell a soul, and your brain is going to turn into a piece of rock.

I was heading towards my favorite Sakura tree when I spotted a banana peel.

And I stared at the yellow mound. Ever since when did Gakuen Alice eat bananas?

Don't get me wrong. I like bananas. Nothing against them.

I walked to a nearby garbage can near the back of the academy and dropped the peel into a slot when I heard some sounds.

"Ah! Don't! Hyuuga-- stop it!"

Crap.

It sounded like Hotaru's voice. And she was saying Natsume's name.

I crept over to the side of the building and peeked.

Oh my lord.

Mercy on me.

What the hell.

Natsume's tie was undone, his shirt was partly unbuttoned, and he was struggling with a girl whose blazer was on the floor and ribbon loosened.

Natsume was sexually harassing Hotaru.

Oh my lord.

Mercy on me.

Seriously, what the hell?

I turned around and quickly ran away, not wanting anyone, especially Hotaru and Natsume, to see my tears.


	4. Lie 4: Hiding The Truth

I turned around and quickly ran away, not wanting anyone, especially Hotaru and Natsume, to see my tears.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

Mikan didn't see me, but I did. Her expression was pure shock and then pure sorrow.

WAIT! HALT! TERMINATE!

You've got everything wrong there, I'm telling you. I'm starting ALL over again.

I had hid myself in the bushes while I had a Hotaru-sama-Robot and a Hyuuga-Robot doing their job. Mikan stumbled in after picking up the banana peel I had conveniently dropped there.

I know, I know. It's mean.

But I needed to know whether or not what Hyuuga said was true or not. If you ask me, looking at Mikan's facial expression, he had a chance for sure.

And you better be happy, cause I'm gonna be nice and seal my mouth to see fate play its game.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I was shocked. And upset.

I had a reason to be shocked, but no reason to be upset at all. I mean, what Hotaru and Natsume do is none of my business.

…

Okay, maybe as Hotaru's best friend and Natsume's partner, it is _partly_ my business.

…

Don't tell anyone about this, you got it?

The next day, I acted as normal as I could when I got to school. However, I couldn't help but try not to look at Hotaru or Natsume. It was too embarrassing.

Now that I know that Natsume likes someone else, every single small action he made for me was precious.

_Oh my god, he just picked up my pencil!!!!! Like, OH EM GEE~!_

Okay, maybe I am overreacting.

Anyhow, my life feels different.

I even considered the possibility that Natsume might like me after of all and uses Hotaru as an excuse to be near me. However, that was my fantasy. So not happening.

Still, a girl can dream.

…

I'm not saying I don't like Natsume-kun anymore. If he ever breaks up with Hotaru, I'm always free.

…

What a horrible thought to have.


	5. Lie 5: Impossible

**KYA! Minna, arigatou!**

**Thank you all for supporting this story. I am truly touched. (cries)**

**Anyway, just to let you know, this story was based on a real incident that happened to me. The only difference is that the best friend is much more popular and "kind" than Hotaru-sama. I mean, seriously, my BFF has about 10 guys chasing her! And the fact that the main character likes the guy, of course. :P**

**I never considered the fact that doing all these things to poor Mikan-chan was called, "tormenting". However, I thank you all for reading this, and comments are highly appreciated! My theory is that the more depressing the main character is, the more happy the ending will sound. :D**

**Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (bows)**

**By the way, I am indeed sorry for upsetting Mikan-fans by doing this to her, but I promise that NatsuMikan fans are indeed going to be happy. And the Rukaru combination appears too, although not as much… **

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I am fine, really.

Okay, maybe not.

I shall consider this a life lesson from Kami-sama forever. I actually think my heart is strengthening!

Then again, maybe not. I mean, why would my heart feel so tight whenever I see Natsume?

Maybe I should visit the doctor. **(Sigh. Mikan, face reality, my lord!)**

I know I'm overreacting and depressing. However, think about it. I know all of you have a crush. Think about your best friend. If you don't have a best friend, think about a close friend. How would you feel is your crush suddenly told you that he or she liked your best friend?!

(cough) Sorry about that.

The incident in the forest with Natsume and Hotaru is over now. I shall do my best to forget it!

…

I know you're thinking, "Let's see you try…"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Is it me, or is Mikan avoiding me?

**It's you, Natsume, I promise.**

Okay... Are you sure...?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Why do I feel so desperate?

Everything in my life is fine, at least, except for the Natsume incident. I mean, I have my friends, I am finally finished with my exams (although with Natsume on my mind, I'm not sure if I did that well), I had just gotten my allowance, ad Persona is now on a break in Hawaii. Meaning that he's practically across the world.

I also have my "Mid-Middle School Division Alice Cruise" which Narumi-sensei organizes every year. I was beyond jubilant when I first got the news, but then Hotaru just had to ruin it by telling me that singles that go on the Mid-Middle cruise get bad luck. Now that I mention it, I'll start looking for a boy right now.

Since Natsume is out of the picture, I can stop worrying about asking him.

I wrote down a list of boys' name, and I eliminated them one by one.

"Koko, nope, he'll try to read my mind," I muttered as I crossed off _Kokoro Yomi_ on my list. "Kitsuneme, hell no… Mochu…? Who is he again? Yuu, good choice, but Anna's got him…"

It went on and on until only one name remained.

_Ruka_.

I stared at the name and quickly crumbled up the piece of paper.

It just wasn't possible… or was it?


	6. Lie 6: Hay Fever

**Gomen, minna!**

**I CAN EXPLAIN MY LONG ABSENSE!**

**cough**

**Okay, this is what happened:**

**My dad took away my VISTA with MICROSOFT WORD 2007 and gave me an XP with MICROSOFT WORD 2003! Being the spoiled brat that I really am, I refused to type anything on 2003 because it didn't feel right. Now, I begged him, and now I have it back! YAY!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Now, commence my plan, "Get-Ruka-Nogi-to-go-to-the-cruise-with-me"!

…

My current intention is to buy a bag of carrots "for the horses" and visit the Animal House, "coincidently" meet Ruka, and "accidently" let it leak that I have no date for the Cruise.

…

I know I'm crafty. I know I'm crazy.

And you know what?

You can actually thank Natsume Hyuuga for making me insane.

* * *

**A few hours after classes ended…**

…

I know I said I was fine…

…

But somehow, it doesn't feel fine when you are balancing a sack of growth enhancing carrot sticks in one hand.

I crept towards the door to the Animal House and was about to push open the door when I stepped on a nearby twig.

_Snap._

As if on cue, I gained my full consciousness and covered my mouth as the whole things happened. I dropped whatever I happened to be holding: the carrots, my tears, and my dignity.

I ran for my life to whatever sanctuary that would happen to be nearby. I needed to hide it: My shame, my tears. In everybody's eyes, I am a strong-willed, multi-talented young lady who has a backbone. However, in my eyes, I am a foolish, ill-tempered girl who thinks that I can force myself to suddenly like someone. It took me a while to admit that I like Natsume. To suddenly force myself to like Ruka is as intelligible as pissing off Sumire when she has a cramp.

I couldn't believe that I had lost half my mind during the whole chaotic incident. I felt the leaves crunch under my feet as I insanely ran through the forest. The beauty of the Northern Forests during Autumn… I didn't deserve it.

_Smack._

I gasped and instinctively looked up to see who I had bumped into, and it was Ruka.

No, I'm joking.

It was Natsume, looking surprised.

"Gomen nasai!"

I looked down with my eyes shut tight, trying to avoid his eyes and tried to run past him.

He caught me by the arm as I rushed past him.

"Oi, what happened?"

Thinking fast, I faked a sneeze (courtesy of the mucus building in my nose) and nasally said, "Uh… hay fever."

His grip tightened.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you idiot. You aren't allergic to anything-- and don't point to the hay because hay doesn't cause hay fever, retard."

My tear ducts had amazingly dried themselves up in the presence of hotness. I looked to the side, mumbling.

"Ne, Natsume, when you have a girlfriend, you shouldn't talk to other girls. H..Hota--"

CRAP. The tears. At the wrong time, too.

I weaseled out of his hand and escaped to wherever I got first.

"--Hotaru will get angry if you do!"

The idiotic tears spilled the second I said, "do".

_Natsume, I hate you. I…I'm doing my best, so, onegai, Natsume… stop and leave me alone!_

* * *

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:**

**I retrieved my dignity once more, and I don't plan on losing it again. Never again.**


	7. Lie 7: The NoWay Romance

**Arigatou, minna! (Bows head respectfully)**

**I am sincerely grateful for the comments. Thank you to all those who reviewed and/or added this story or Clapping Reflection into their Favorite Story/Author and/or Story/Author Alert List. I really thank you!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I ran for my life.

Half of me wanted to hear Natsume's footsteps if he followed me, but the other half of me wanted to just go some place where I could just be alone.

I was really hurt. And the sad thing is, it was no one's fault but mine.

* * *

**Meanwhile… With HOTARU**

Thanks to an Elementary student, everybody thinks that Hyuuga and I are a couple. Why? The idiot claimed to see the play-boy and a certain inventor making out behind the bushes.

Where the heck did the student get the idea?

**Hey, Hotaru, remember last Friday?**

... Oh right... ANYWAY...

Despite the angry fan-girls and chaotic atmosphere, both Hyuuga and I agreed that it was going to be interesting to play along.

I kind of wonder what Mikan's reaction is… Does this mean I'm a failure as a best friend?

* * *

**Meanwhile… With NATSUME**

I have no idea how Mikan is feeling right now. What happened to her, seriously?

Could it be that she got rejected by someone? That would make sense, because she was mumbling something about "flirting with other..." or something like that… Interesting…

Okay, who the hell am I lying to?

It seemed that we somehow mutually understood each other. There was a high possibility that Mikan liked me, but her reaction to my "I-Like-Hotaru" wasn't anything big. She just looked surprised and encouraged me.

I mean, if you liked someone who liked somebody else, would you support them?

…

PLUS, she believed that Imai and I were really going out.

_**Flashback**_

_WHOOSH!_

_The door to the classroom opened, and there stood a kid with a headband reading IMAI. Probably a stalker who worshipped the inventor._

_"IMAI-SENPAIII!!" he literally ran over to where the inventor was loading her Baka-Gun._

_"100 rabbits, state your business quickly."_

_"I… (pant) Is it true (pant) that you are (pant) going out with (pant) Hyuuga- dono?"_

_The class suddenly grew silently before erupting._

_Natsume casted a glance at Hotaru as he lifted an eyebrow. The inventor caught his eye and smirked. Natsume understood and smirked back, giving his permission. It seemed as if the ice-queen and fire-prince had communicated without talking. _**They kinda did, just so you know~ 3**

_"Oh, Natsume-kun, it seems as if we can't hide it anymore." Hotaru said sweetly._

_That day, half of Class A appeared in the health office, all with dislocated jaws still frozen in shock._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shivered thinking about it… Not that a fire-wielder like me could shiver…

Yes, that was the sad part. Mikan actually believed Imai's lie, and I can't do anything about it.

**(AN: Natsume Hyuuga is a failure at being a real man. JKJK... I love you, Natsume-sama~ xD)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The sobs slowly faded away as I sat on a pile of hay by a tree and leaned against the trunk of the creation which Kami-sama painted when he dropped his paintbrush…

Now, I was hiccupping intermittently. I didn't want to take any chances. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to stifle the sounds as I closed my eyes, begging Kami-sama.

My tired eyes and dried up tear-ducts did their job, and I fell asleep.

I had a dream. It was about me losing my face again.

I retrieved my dignity once more, and I don't plan on losing it again. Never again.

* * *

**Gomen, I'm sorry it's short!**

**I'll have a better chapter up next time…**

**I'm not begging you to review (God knows how tired we are of those R&R announcements…) but if you can, please drop by something telling me that I still have your attention.**

**Arigatou!**


	8. Lie 8: Eavesdropping Can Kill

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Note to ****XKasumiX****-san: Gomen-nasai!! I'm really sorry for the short chapter! I'll try my best from now on! ;3**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a pile of hay.

That would make sense, because I fell asleep in a pile of hay, right?

No.

Why?

Because it wasn't the same pile of hay. I know, because the pile of hay I slept in wasn't in a warm shed. Nor was it next to neighing horses who apparently thought a certain depressed girl wouldn't mind if they start playing 'Hot Potato' with her left shoe.

I wrestled my shoe back from a bay horse when the door to the wooden shed opened. I must have been a sight. A horse and a middle-school student fighting over a black slipper.

Thank goodness it was only Ruka.

"… Mikan-san…?" Ruka stammered, holding a bucket of carrots.

"Heh…Hehe…" I nervously laughed and loosened my grip on the shoe. The bay horse happily accepted the ripped footwear and turned back to his horse-buddies to resume their game of 'Hot Potato'. I stared at my feet, a black shoe and a white sock.

"This," Ruka pulled the bag of performance-enhancing carrots from his pocket, "must be yours. I think you dropped it." He handed it to me.

Clearly embarrassed, I took the bag of carrots and clutched it in my hand as Ruka proceeded to a nearby horse. All the horses turned their attention to their care-taker and abandoned my shoe. I tiptoed towards it, picked it up, and then decided to drop it again.

Not knowing what to do, I diverted my attention to Ruka. He was a good-looking and gentle guy. He has learned to control his Alice better since we were ten, so instead of going wild and crazy, he fed the horses with an affectionate and caring look in his eyes. He was slightly smiling, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

I walked towards him and bent down next to him. I took out a carrot stick from my carrot bag and fed it to the bay horse I was fighting with earlier.

"So what happened?" Ruka asked, continuing to feed the horses.

I shook my head.

"I found you by a tree, and you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you up. It was getting chilly, too, you know." Ruka said, still feeding the horses.

I took another carrot stick and fed it to another gray horse, while I replied, "I must have been heavy. Gomen."

"Not really. Did Natsume do anything again?"

I blushed. Ruka was so far the only person keen enough to figure out my secret.

"No… It's no one, really… I'm just…just… in a stage, I guess."

"Are you bothered about what happened in the classroom today?"

"A bit…"

"Are you trying to ask him to the cruise?"

I nodded, then suddenly shook my head.

"Hotaru."

He understood, "I see."

Then, I suddenly remembered.

"Ne, Ruka, are you going to the cruise with anybody?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"No… are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

I nodded and grinned.

"Will you go to the cruise with me?"

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Did I hear that correctly?

Why, Kami-sama?

Why must you make my ex-crush ask me out _after_ I gave up on her?!

Kami-sama, do you have any idea how hard this is for me here?

TERMINATE! TERMINATE!

Mikan likes Natsume. She's just asking me because Natsume's going with Hotaru. Get that straight, Ruka.

I turned my attention back to Mikan.

"Sure… I'll go."

Her expression lightened up, and she smiled.

"Arigatou, Ruka!"

She got up and walked out of the barn house.

I gulped as I watched her retreating figure. I could feel myself blushing.

I DO NOT LIKE HER ANYMORE. I DO NOT LIKE HER ANYMORE. I DO NOT LIKE HER ANYMORE. I DO NOT LIKE HER.

…

Get it together, Ruka. SHE'S YOUR FRIEND. SHE ONLY THINKS OF YOU AS A FRIEND, RUKA.

Ugh, I give up.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I happily pranced out of shed, not caring that I didn't have a shoe on… My heart still hurt, but I could live… As they say, you get more beautiful when you get rejected.

I took out the Flying Alice Stone and started out for the girls' dormitory.

"SAKURA-OJOU-SAMA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOE?!" Takahashi, the robot-care-taker of the dorm greeted me.

"Heh… Well, you see…"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"… highly confidential, Imai. You got it?"

"…approved. The cost, Hyuuga, is…"

"You're not really going to go to the cruise with me, you're just going to…"

"I'll go to the cruise, Hyuuga, but the cost is…"

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

After Takahashi sorted out another shoe for me, she kicked me out of the dorm for 3 hours as a punishment.

I wandered around aimlessly at the vicinity of the girls' dormitory when I heard voices… I quieted down and tiptoed to the source of the voices.

Not that I meant to eavesdrop… I mean, if I had known what I was going to hear earlier, I would have ran to the other side of the dorm… But I heard it:

"…go to the cruise with me…" Natsume's distinct, cold voice said.

"I'll go to the cruise, Hyuuga, but the cost is…" Hotaru's voice replied.

* * *

**Poor Ruka-pyon~ xDDD**


	9. Lie 9: Cruise Part 1

**Mikan's POV**

Finally!

… What do you mean, What Finally?

Hello? It's CRUISE DAY!

You know, I've been a real pain for the past few days… I mean, I can't stay my whole life depressed over Natsume, you know… I'll have to get over him one day or other… I'll start right now, in fact… It'll be hard, giving up my long-accumulated pile of deep feelings. But I'm not going to let this ruin my life. No way.

But, I'll try my best. Even if I have to restrain myself.

Hm… Maybe I'll try not to look at him at all today…

No, that's too hard… It's probably going to take more energy to avoid him than to face him.

I'm determined to be happy today… I'll put the depression off till tomorrow.

I made sure everything was in place, grabbed my black blazer and ran out of my room. I raced down the halls and huffed outside, where majority of my class were dawdling around by an open-aired bus, the transportation unit around school campus. I sighed. Despite the fact that I had woken up earlier than usual, I was still late.

I skipped over to where Nonoko and Anna were busy taking pictures of each other on their Gakuen Alice disposable camera.

"Nono, Anna, Ohayou!" I greeted them as I halted to a sudden stop before them.

"Ohayou, Mikan!" they replied, as usual.

I looked around and quickly scanned the group.

"Anna, Nono, where are Koko and Iinchou? And Hotaru and Natsume? And Ruka?" I asked as I got up on my toes and tried to see everybody.

"Um… Koko, he's _right _there," Anna said as she pointed her index finger to where the mind-reader was joking around with Kitsuneme, "and as for Iinchou, he's _there_, not far from Koko."

"I don't think Otaku-Onee-sama has arrived yet, so Hyuuga-san probably isn't here, and I don't think Nogi-san's here yet…" Nonoko said as she placed her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Ooh, I see," I nodded, "I'm going with Ruka this time… Let me guess, Nono's going with Iinchou, Anna with Koko, right?"

They both nodded and smiled.

"Truthfully, though, Mikan-chan, we were thinking that you and Hyuuga-san would have gone together… I mean, Otaku-Onee-sama is nice and all, but her going with Hyuuga-san was unpredictable…" Anna said as she fiddled aimlessly with the joystick on the camera.

I laughed. What she said made me feel especially better, though.

"Ba—ka," I flicked both of my friends on their foreheads.

"_Iitai_!" Nonoko exclaimed clutching her forehead. Then she looked up and pointed behind me.

Instinctively, I turned around.

There was Hotaru and Natsume, with Ruka not far behind.

I ran towards them and greeted them.

"Oo-ha-yo, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume!" I bounced in front of them.

I got the usual grunt from Natsume, a BAKA FLICK on the forehead from you-know-who, and Ruka smiled at me.

"Ne, Hotaru, why are you late? Oh, don't tell me that you spent the night at Natsume's?" I had a mischievous glint in my expression, and despite my heart not being very happy, I played my part very well.

Hotaru's eyes held a small laugh, and her pupils turned to the side where she looked at Natsume, being looking back at me, "_.Tsu._"

**(AN: OMG, OMG, OOC, OOC-ness!! Oh, and for those who like anime but aren't a big fan of Japanese, Himitsu means, Secret.)**

"Come on, Ruka-pyon! We're not going to disturb Hotaru-tachi anymore," I dragged Ruka's arm, and then said to the other two, "Have fun, Natsume, Hotaru!"

**(AN: -tachi, as in Hotaru-tachi, means group. So if, let's say, Ran, Miki, and Su went to the mall, I might ask say, "Ran-tachi went to the mall.")**

I met up with Anna and Nonoko again, where I proudly presented Ruka-pyon to them.

"TADA, the one and only Nogi Ruka is here!" I said to my friends and a bewildered Ruka just shook his head and looked at me as if I was a little child showing off a lollipop.

I was still happy to have Ruka's attention. I liked him truthfully, but my feelings for him could never compare to my feelings for Natsume.

Ruka sensed what I was doing and affectionately flicked my nose. I laughed.

**(AN: OMG, despite being a die-hard NatsuMikan fan, I can actually survive Ruka courting our MIKAN!! LOL. Don't worry, people, I assure you this is to add oil to the flaming fire of jealousy a certain flame-caster is "nurturing".)**

I turned my attention back to Nono and Anna, who were looking at me and Ruka with teary, puppy eyes. I sweat-dropped.

"Mikan, that was, that was…" Anna stopped to wiped a tear from her eye.

"…that was so sweet and picture-perfect!" Nono finished for the now touched-to-the-stage-of-waterfall-tears-and-a-handkerchief Anna.

I rolled my eyes and pushed them to their respective dates.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Oi, oi, aren't they getting too familiar with each other? Mikan and Ruka, that is.

I turned to Imai and like I had suspected, she had her blackmail recorder out, filming the whole thing.

"Oi, Imai, lay it off for a while, will you?" I placed my hand on the lens of the recorder.

She turned to me, emotionless. She then shrugged and turned off her camcorder.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Little did the two couples know that they had attracted a group of spectators commentating.

"KYA! They look so sweet together! I'm kinda hurt because Natsume-sama/Ruka-sama aren't going out with me but it doesn't matter~! Ruka and Mikan are so lovey-dovey, and Imai-san only responds to Natsume-sama's commands~! PERFECTTTTTTTT~!"

**No comment.**

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

We boarded our bus, and I sat with Mikan, while Hotaru and Natsume occupied the seat behind us.

Hyperactive, Mikan unbuckled her seatbelt the second we took off and twisted in her seat and kneeled so she was face to face with the people behind us.

"Ne, ne, how far are you guys? Did you guys kissed yet?"

Hotaru smiled at Mikan, and Natsume smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled at their response.

"Ooh…" she said in child-like wonder, "Hey, let's sit together on the ship, okay?"

They probably gave a positive response, as my partner giggled and scooted back to her seat happily.

I had to smile at the care-free atmosphere.

We sped out to the exit of our campus and proceeded to go to the only exit and entrance of Gakuen Alice, where we got off and boarded another bus, which this time, was more luxurious, with seats facing each other, as in 

"Seat 1" faced "Seat 2", and "Seat 2's" back was connected with the seatback of "Seat 3". Then, "Seat 3" faced "Seat 4", and so on.

Mikan and I sat on Seat 15, with Hotaru and Natsume across from us on Seat 16.

The girls spent the rest of the time singing along to their mp3s. Mikan and Hotaru surprisingly had very matching and harmonizing voices. As for Natsume and me, we just dug our earphones deep into our ears (not that Hotaru and Mikan killed our ears... We're human and we have our own interests, too~) and were settled down with a manga (Natsume) and the next edition of "PETS", the counterpart of PEOPLE for pet-lovers.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV (Speculation Version, No Detail)**

We arrived at the harbor. (Oh, for Kami's sake, the harbor's name was _Port Alice_!)

We're now on the ship. (Oh, again for Kami's sake, the ship's name was _Oriole Alice_! Seriously, did we even leave Alice Academy?)

We're now in our respective seats. (Nope, sadly, the seats were just called seats, not _Alice Cushions_ whatsoever, so I can't blame Kami-sama again.)

It's time to take off.

We're now feasting on _Alice Pies _and _Alice Cookies_ and other _Alice Foods_.

It's dance/gossip/relax/nap/free time.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

By the time the music blasted through the speakers, the ship was in total pandemonium, except those who had the Sound Alice who successfully blocked out the music and were peacefully playing Chess with each other.

I took off my blazer and put it the Ship Locker Room, where my bag and personal belongings were.

Hoping for some peace, I failed to find Ruka and the others, so I sneaked outside to the top deck, where it was just the sea and me. I leaned against the railing and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air of the _Alice Ocean_. It felt good, it really did. With the breezy yet refreshing wind that was dancing around the atmosphere and the mesmerizing path of the water as the ship sliced through the sea.

I leaned towards the sea. I had a firm grip on the railing, and I knew I wasn't going to fall. I looked into the clear water and tried to clear out my clouded thoughts.

"Oi, get back."

"Hm?" I looked towards the source of the voice. It was Natsume.

"It makes me nervous when I see people like that. Get back."

I did as he said, delighted that he was there.

"Daijoubu," I said, "I won't fall."

Despite the fact that I said I'll be fine, I got back and planted my feet on solid ground. Not feeling comfortable, I placed my hands on the railing again and leaned towards the sea, but not as much as to set Natsume off again.

Natsume walked beside me, and leaned on the rail too, but unlike me, his back was to the sea, while my front was to the sea. It seemed like a really romantic position, but I've grown out of my fantasy stage.

"Hey, Natsume, you know about the legend in the Oriole Alice?"

"No."

I closed my eyes and thought back to the sign I had saw when I entered the ship. The elegant writing on the sheet of gold came flooding back to me as I started the story.

"_When the Oriole Alice was first built, it was named the Titantic II, It was like a floating palace, nowhere as extravagant as the Titantic, but modest, and beautiful. During its first three-week cruise, a wealthy foreign young man whose family had donated loads of money was invited. The man's family name was Oriole, Elliot Hanson Oriole. Despite the lack of continuity in his name, Elliot was a well-mannered and kind lad. He was intelligent and was fluent in Japanese, despite being of British origin_

_"One day, while Mr. and Mrs. Oriole was having tea with an important higher-up, Elliot decided to visit the captain, whom he had a good relationship with. They had a nice chat, and Elliot left. The spunky by took a detour and by chance, met a timid but beautiful lady who was a maid on the ship. Despite their social difference, they soon fell in love. Elliot went back every hour to "visit the captain"._

_"'What's your name?' Elliot had asked the maid._

_"'Ari, sir,' the lowly worker had answered._

_"'Why, what a nice name!' Elliot had exclaimed. 'My name is Elliot. Elliot Oriole.'_

_"Those two grew closer and closer, when one day, Mr. and Mrs. Oriole brought Elliot to a gathering with one of their close friends, the Suzuki's. They had the same social standing as the Orioles, and they had a daughter named Su Suzuki._

_"'My, you do have an interesting name, Suzuki Su-san,' Elliot had said to Su._

_"At this, Su Suzuki began to blush and later broke down in tears. It was apparent that Elliot was not the first one to approach Su with this comment._

_"At this, Elliot felt shame wash over him and approached Su again, apologizing._

_"'Suzuki-san, I didn't intend to hurt you in anyway. I think Su Suzuki is a beautiful and unique name.' he had said._

_"They soon fell in love, and the parents of Su and Elliot were delighted. Ari, seeing this, decided to stay out of Elliot's sight. Despite the fact that she loved Elliot like no other, she knew what she had to do. Elliot, despite courting Su, searched for Ari, but failed to find her._

_"Ari watched with tears in her eyes as she overhears Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki and Oriole announced Su's and Elliot's engagement. _

_"Ari knew that they'll never end up together, and she silently wished Elliot the best of luck. The night before Elliot's departure, she crept to his room and planted a kiss on Elliot's lips. Elliot, ecstatic to see Ari, didn't let the maid go, and they spent the night doing whatever lovers do._

_"Despite everything, Elliot and Su eventually did get married, and Ari went on her own path. Thus the ship's name was changed to Oriole AriSu (Alice), in honor of the legend that started the whole curse of unlucky singles that set foot on the ship."_

* * *

I looked at Natsume, and it seems as if he was softening up to the story.

"That was sweet, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"You know, I can kind of understand how Ari felt. I don't blame and hate Su though. It's one of those situations, you know?"

He nodded.

"The thing is, I've been in that kind of situation."

Natsume turned his attention to me, "_Maji_?" **(AN: 'Maji desuka' means 'Are you kidding me?' or 'Are you serious?' But as I have to maintain Natsume's cool demeanor, I shall leave it as 'Maji?')**

I nodded, turning into Natsume-Nodding Machine 2.

"I see…"

I snapped back to reality and suddenly realized that it was getting chilly on the deck. Being wrapped in the warm fantasy before, I didn't realize the change in temperature. I shivered unknowingly.

Natsume turned his attention to me again, and he dropped his blazer on me.

"Oi, seriously, take care of yourself, at least. I'm going to be toasted if Persona finds out his favorite is sick."

I laughed and pulled the blazer around my shoulders. It had Natsume's scent on it, and it was a size too big. The wide sleeves made me feel fragile.

Natsume stopped leaning on the railing and slid down to sit on the floor of the deck. I followed suit.

"You know what you said about you experiencing the Oriole AriSu legend?" he inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Can you tell me about it?"

My cheeks heated up and turned red. I felt it.

I shook my head, "Gomen nasai, Natsume, but it's too embarrassing, and plus, you probably won't understand."

Natsume looked at me, "Well, does Ruka know?"

I thought for a while. "Yes, he does now."

Natsume looked away, "I see…"

We sat in silence.

"So it's my fault that you won't tell me?"

I bit my lip.

"Oh, I get it. Ruka's your boyfriend."

Ugh, Natsume… Do you know how hard this is? My mind searched for an excuse, any excuse.

I spoke, "Natsume, you just won't understand."

Natsume looked at me with a pained expression.

"So it is my fault."

I start crying. Out of nowhere, it just had to be in front of Natsume that Kami-sama started summoning my tears.

I reached over and hugged him, taking in his warmth, not caring about my embarrassment in hugging Natsume.

"Gomen nasai, Natsume, gomen…" I sobbed onto his shoulder.

He said nothing, but he wrapped his arm around me.

And then everything was fine.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Mikan didn't know it, but I saw everything.

* * *

**Hey, people! How did you like it?**

**I hope you really enjoyed it.**

**And I hope you continue to stick with me, because the Cruise was only the first part. (glint)**

**Not only do we have to finish Ruka's growing jealousy, what about drama~? BWAHAHAHA~ 3**

**But I have the perfect idea for NatsuMikan and Rukaru... XD**

**So reviews please, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**See you, everybody!**

**Clapping Reflection**


	10. Lie 10: Cruise Part 2

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about half-a-year, but I've been really busy… I just realized that I used to suck at writing… :/ Wow… xD;;**

**I just edited all the previous chapters, so please read and review!**

**Enjoy, ne~e!**

**456486847**

**Mikan's POV**

You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now.

I just hugged Natsume Hyuuga.

My crush.

The person that will never like me back.

Yet I just engaged in some REAL PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH HIM.

Whoa…

I am just fooling myself… I should really stop.

I'm just leading myself on and on into a dreamy fantasy that I have long given up.

I should just ignore and live. Right?

I walked off the top deck to the lower one. It was still in pandemonium, although some retards have agreed to purchase one of Hotaru's SILENCE-SUITS for 1500 Rabbits each. You know, if peace and quiet was really needed, one could have just taken a free stroll to the top deck, you know? But hey, Hotaru isn't a genius for no reason…

I went to Ruka, who was laying down on one of the tables with a root beer in one of his hand.

"Ruka-kun?"

No answer.

I decided to use one of my special nicknames for him, despite the fact that I have given it up 3 years ago.

"Ruka-pyon?"

He looked up at me with a really wild look in his eyes, and his speech was half-slurred.

"Mi… (hic)… Mikan… chan…"

Holy shit. Was he drunk?

"RUKA NOGI! I LEAVE YOU FOR 30 MINUTES AND YOU GET DRUNK?!"

I was barely noticed in the total pandemonium despite the fact that my voice volume bar was now set on MAX.

The thing with Ruka is, he gets drunk over the most smallest things. Things like root beer, hot chocolate, and marshmallows. I sniffed the cup he was holding. I grimaced. Root beer.

I dragged Ruka up to a straight-up position and made him lean on the wall of the ship. I half-slapped him awake, and then used my handkerchief to wipe off the drool that has accumulated by his mouth due to his doze.

His cold hand kept my hand to his cheek. I was surprised.

I had always thought of Ruka as my brother, as someone I cared about… Outsiders who saw Ruka's and my current position right now would consider us a real, sweet, genuine couple. Students at Gakuen Alice knew most of the details and would know that we're not a real item.

"Ruka…kun?"

His deep blue eyes bored into me.

"Mikan… Why are you dating me?"

I grimaced. I wish he hadn't used the word, "dating".

"Nee, Ruka-pyon, you should get some rest… We're not really dating, you know…"

He pulled me closer to him.

"Um… Ruka?"

"Oh… I see, now… You're dating me, not cause you like me…"

I gulped as I suddenly belt his warm breath on my neck.

"… but because you want to make Natsume jealous?"

My eyes widen.

"Ruka! You can't think that! How can Natsume be jealous if he never liked me?!"

His grasp on my arm turned into a hug.

"Sh… Stop… Natsume's watching… Here's your chance to get back at him."

_No._

"Ruka-kun, please… Stop!"

His hand trailed down to my waist, where it fingered the edge of my shirt.

My eyes worried searched the area. Nobody was staring. But I saw Natsume. And he was in a deep talk with Hotaru. His eyes held something very powerful for the black-purple head in front of him. My eyes took in my crush and my best friend, and I reluctantly did something I would have never done. My arms wrapped around Ruka, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

His sudden jerk of movement clearly indicated his surprise.

"Mikan…?!"

"Ruka-kun," I sobbed, "…Gomen nasai!"

He had no idea what was going on, but he tightened his arms around me.

Except this time, it was more gentle. More brotherly. More like the Ruka-pyon I knew.

"Mikan…" he whispered in my ear.

I felt very awkward the way he said my name.

But it's just only me, right?

**Natsume's POV**

"Oi, Imai."

She looked up.

"Can I have a hug?"

Her eyes widen slightly, but her eyes followed my glance and drank in the scene that was pissing me off.

Mikan. Ruka. Hugging. Close. Intimate. Position.

She leaned towards me and gave me a hug. It was those of a mother's, sister's.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem… I must admit, Mikan is better at stuff like this than I thought…"

"I swear, if the guy that was hugging Ichigo-kara wasn't my best friend, I'd crush her boyfriend's throat and no one would ever know."

"Nice, Hyuuga… Nice."

**124873953**

**Oh, we're on Chapter 10 already~! Please review! It really means a lot to me~ xD 3**


	11. Important

Dear loyal readers,

I do not really know how to say this, especially since it has been exactly nine months and sixteen days since my last update. Thank you so much for all your continuous support throughout the story. It has made me so happy to be able to check my mail and get notifications about reviews, alerts, etc.

I wrote this story a while back, around one year, five months, and twenty-nine days ago. I was around 11 or 12, I think (I'm currently 13, and I still hate mental math was a passion).

To be honest, as I look back now, I'm quite, what's the word, _unhappy, disgusted, discontent_, with my old style of writing and such. This story started from an innocent crush gone awry, blossomed from a younger me that was afraid to speak out, and thus could only capture her emotions inside a story like this. The crush is long past gone, of course, and if I do say so myself, I've definitely grown up and matured, not only as a person, but also a writer.

This is awfully irresponsible of me, but I wanted to do something about all the story lines I leave hanging.

Here's my new account: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) u (slash) 2110801 (slash) iTomo

[Slash = /]

There's only one story uploaded, also a Gakuen Alice fanfiction, and if you would take a peek at it, you will definitely see how much my style has changed.

Here's the deal:

… If you like my new style of writing, and you still like this story plot, I could rewrite the story and continue it on my new account. Just leave a review saying so, and author-alert my other account (or I'll post a new author-note/chapter for this story), and I'll get to work ASAP.

… If you still think the writing style in this story suits you better, and you still like the plot, I could try my best to be tolerant of my ancient crappiness and write in my previous style. Just leave a review, once again.

I actually prefer the first option, but I cherish your opinions as readers, so let me know. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.

I'll be waiting for your responses.

Sincerely,

Clapping Reflection

Age 13


	12. The End Or Not!

Hello, everyone!

It's your attention-whore writer~

So, I know you're probably getting tired of these weird announcements, but I guess this is pretty important XD…

This story will now close and be marked as COMPLETE. I have rewritten this story on my other account:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) u (slash) 2110801 (slash) iTomo

And to those who just want the story:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5560477

It has been renamed, "Don't Lie in Love", and I'll make the chapters more longer and plot-filled, and not as boring~!

Last update, I had many people review and favorite, etc. It would mean so much to me if you did the same to the new one.

Thank you so much for your support!

Talk to you soon!

Clapping Reflection / iTomo


End file.
